


Netflix and Chill

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Tony Stark One Shots [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: It's valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 709  
> Warnings: None

It was the best way to spend Valentine's Day: staying in on a cold day, snuggled under a thick blanket on the couch watching Netflix. Not a care in the world. Y/N was comfortable in her black pajama shorts and huge gray sweatshirt she stole from Steve.

"Tony, we don't have to watch this," she said, looking up at him, admiring him in just a pair of black sweatpants, as he slid under the blanket next to her.

He looked down at her and just smiled. "Y/N/N, I don't mind. Besides, I've watched the first four seasons, and Luke and Lorelai are finally having terms to their relationship; Richard and Emily are separated, which surprises me--"

"Okay! I get it. You're hooked," Y/N giggled. She rested her head on his shoulder, curling her body closer to him, tracing her fingers along the scar on his chest where the electromagnet was embedded to keep him from dying years prior. The theme song came on, and Y/N found herself singing softly to it, causing Tony to chuckle. She stopped and pulled away, a blush creeping up her neck, to her face.

"Hey," Tony sighed, reaching for Y/N to pull her closer to him. "I love it when you sing. It makes me happy." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to sit in his lap. He tilted her chin up to capture her lips with his.

Y/N smiled against his lips and placed her hands on his shoulders as she moved to straddle his lap. His hands went under her sweatshirt and slid up her back. She pulled away looking at him.

"You okay Half Pint?" he asked her, worried he overstepped his bounds. He retracted his hands and rubbed her arms, waiting patiently for her to be ready.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Y/N smiled softly. She rubbed her thumbs across his cheeks and kissed the tip of his nose. "It's just..."she trailed off.

"It's what?" Tony asked, rubbing her arm.

"Nothing," she said. She ran her hands down his neck to his shoulders, her eyes traveled down to his chest.

She felt Tony's fingers under her chin as he lifted her gaze to meet his. "It is something. Tell me," he demanded lightly.

Y/N sighed. "Tony, what did I do to have you fall in love with me? " her voice was quiet, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Tony smiled and directed her gaze back to him. "Y/N, . I should be asking you that. I should be the one to ask you that; you're too good for me. But to answer your question: it's the way you walk, talk, smile and laugh, even cry; it just melts my heart." Y/N blushed and and he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"How you would stroke my fingers when we hold hands," he whispered, kissing her on her jaw.

"How patient you are," he breathed against her her neck before planting a kiss right behind her ear.

Y/N closed her eyes and moaned softly. Tony pulled away, causing her to frown, making him smirk. "I could go on and on all night if you want," he offered.

"Nah, that's fine," she kissed his lips softly. "Those were enough." She kissed him again quickly, and sat back on his lap. "Okay, my turn."

"Your turn?" Tony looked bemused.

"Yes. You said that you should have been asking me what you did for me to fall for you," she smirked. She gently dragged her finger down his chest.

"I love you because you gave me the serenity I needed. I love how your voice sounds when you whisper in my ear, making me shiver," she grinned. " and you watch girly shows with me."

Tony let out a chuckle. "Is that all?"

"Seriously? I told you three reasons were enough for me, but you need more? You're going to be the death of me Stark." She pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She groaned when he pulled away.

"We really should pause the show. Might miss something."

"It's on Netflix. We'll just rewatch it later. Now stop interrupting us," she murmured against his lips.


End file.
